gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Flash FM
'''Flash FM' is a Vice City radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. The station plays contemporary pop music and is hosted by Toni and Teri in 1984, with Toni becoming the sole DJ by 1986 following Teri's departure from the station. Description Flash FM is full of the general atmosphere of its era, the '80s. The station's idents and imaging voices claim that "if it is totally tubular, rad or awesome" it plays on Flash. Many of the biggest mainstream pop artists in history are in its playlist. It doesn't seem to be much different from later pop stations like Head Radio, as'' the station states ''"we tell you what's good, then play it 'til you like it". At one point it says humorously that they play zero commercials, despite the fact that it is full of them, like all other pop stations. The station also seems to target a young teen demographic, as it makes comments such as "if you have acne you'll love Flash!", "Now that you've found Flash FM, notice you've suddenly become more popular. Suddenly, everyone wants to hang out with you." and "if no one understands you, we do!" Tracklist ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' Soundtrack Box Set The Flash FM CD included in the European release of the 7-CD Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Official Soundtrack Box Set contains 3 songs that did not actually appear in the game. These are: * - " " (1984) * - " " (1978) * - "I Wanna Be a Cowboy" (1985) Although none of these tracks appeared in Vice City, Toto's "Hold the Line" was later included in the playlist for the classic rock station K-DST in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The inclusion on the CD of Glenn Frey's "Smuggler's Blues" seems likely to be yet another of the game's nods to the television series , which featured an episode of the same name in its the first season; the episode was in fact named for the song, featured a plot that was heavily inspired by its lyrics, extensively featured the song in the soundtrack, and even featured Glenn Frey himself in the main supporting role. Gallery Toni-GTAVC.jpg|Toni, the station DJ. Flash-FM-T-shirt-GTA_Online.jpg|Flash FM T-shirt in ''GTA Online''. Videos ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' Tracklist GTA Vice City - Flash FM Hall & Oates - "Out of Touch" GTA Vice City - Flash FM Wang Chung - "Dance Hall Days" GTA Vice City - Flash FM Michael Jackson - "Billie Jean" GTA Vice City - Flash FM Laura Branigan - "Self Control" GTA Vice City - Flash FM Go West - "Call Me" GTA Vice City - Flash FM INXS - "Kiss the Dirt (Falling Down the Mountain)" GTA Vice City - Flash FM Bryan Adams - "Run to You" GTA Vice City - Flash FM Electric Light Orchestra - "Four Little Diamonds" GTA Vice City - Flash FM Yes - "Owner of a Lonely Heart" GTA Vice City - Flash FM The Buggles - "Video Killed the Radio Star" GTA Vice City - Flash FM Aneka - "Japanese Boy" GTA Vice City - Flash FM Talk Talk - "Life's What You Make It" GTA Vice City - Flash FM The Outfield - "Your Love" GTA Vice City - Flash FM Joe Jackson - "Steppin' Out" GTA Vice City - Flash FM The Fixx - "One Thing Leads to Another" GTA Vice City - Flash FM Lionel Richie - "Running with the Night" PS2 Full radio GTA Vice City - Flash FM PS2 Full radio GTA Vice City - Flash FM PC Full radio ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' Trivia Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * ' " " plays in the background during the -inspired logo sequence seen when GTA Vice City loads. * 's " " will automatically hear when the player enters Ken Rosenberg's Admiral or pink Faggio in the Introduction. **In the mobile version, the song's license expired, being replaced by 's " ". * 's " " and 's " " play inside the Malibu Club. *During the beginning of the song "Life's What You Make It" Toni refers in her anecdote to a famous British band, but "can't say who". This is a reference to and the fact that on Flashback FM in all versions of GTA III her line "this song reminds me of waking up on the Duran Duran tour bus" was edited to mute the mention of the band's name (though the uncensored quote can be heard in the official GTA III website). *Flash FM is the favourite radio station of the Haitians, alongside Fever 105, which can be heard after the player carjacks their Voodoo. It is also one of the favourite stations of the Streetwannabes. *For an unknown reason, 's " " was not included on the Flash FM CD in the 7-CD Soundtrack Box Set, but instead appears on the Wave 103 CD. *Laura Branigan's "Self Control" is featured in the iOS and Android trailer for GTA Vice City. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *One of the imaging singers in the GTA Vice City Stories rendition is Julie Wemyss, singer in the songs credited to fictional band Conor & Jay, and who was also one of the main composers for several of the music featured within the early Grand Theft Auto games. She also provides vocals to some original songs in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and GTA III. Grand Theft Auto V *In Grand Theft Auto Online, during the 2014 Halloween Weekend Event, a t-shirt with the logo of the radio station was available through Crate Drops. *Later, during the Cunning Stunts update, a Flash FM cap became available to buy for $1895 at any clothing store. See also *Head Radio - a pop and rock radio station in GTA 1, GTA 2, GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. *Lips 106 - a contemporary pop radio station in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. *Flashback FM - an '80s pop radio station in GTA III and '70s pop in GTA Liberty City Stories which plays other songs by and in GTA III ''is also hosted by Toni. *Fever 105 - a radio station in ''GTA Vice City which plays a song by . *Emotion 98.3 - a soft rock radio station in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories which plays other songs by and . *Wave 103 - a new wave and synthpop radio station in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories which plays other songs of with and with . *CSR 103.9 - a new jack swing radio station in GTA San Andreas. *Liberty Rock Radio - a rock radio station in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City which plays other songs by and the . *Vice City FM - an '80s pop radio station in GTA Episodes From Liberty City which plays a song by . *Los Santos Rock Radio - a rock radio station in GTA V which plays other songs by , Phil Collins, Pat Benatar and . *Non-Stop-Pop FM - a pop radio station in GTA V which plays other songs by Hall & Oates and . *Los Santos Underground Radio - a dance music station in GTA Online that plays a remixed version of "Steppin' Out" by Joe Jackson as part of The Black Madonna's set. Navigation ar:فلاش أف أم de:Flash FM es:Flash FM fi:Flash FM pl:Flash FM pt:Flash FM hu:Flash FM Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Pop Stations Category:Images Needed